1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device suitable for controlling a large current, and more particularly, it relates to an improvement for suppressing oscillation appearing on the potential of a control electrode of a switching element.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 28 is a plan sectional view showing a base portion of a conventional semiconductor device 150 forming the background of the present invention. This semiconductor device 150 is formed as a power module comprising a plurality of power semiconductor elements. As shown in FIG. 28, the semiconductor device 150 comprises a substrate 62 on its bottom potion. A plurality of wiring patterns 81 to 85 isolated from each other are arranged on the main surface of the substrate 62 in the form of islands. Two IGBTs 63 and two diodes 64 belonging to an upper arm 70 are arranged on the wiring pattern 81, while two IGBTs 63 and two diodes 64 belonging to a lower arm 71 are arranged on the wiring pattern 82.
The four IGBTs 63 and the four diodes 64 are formed as bare chips. Thus, collector electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 and cathodes of the two diodes 64 belonging to the upper arm 70 are electrically connected with each other through the wiring pattern 81. Similarly, collector electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 and cathodes of the two diodes 64 belonging to the lower arm 71 are electrically connected with each other through the wiring pattern 82.
A number of conductor wires 75 connect emitter electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 belonging to the upper arm 70 with the wiring pattern 82. A number of conductor wires 76 connect anodes of the two diodes 64 belonging to the upper arm 70 with the wiring pattern 82. Similarly, a number of conductor wires 75 connect emitter electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 belonging to the lower arm 71 with the wiring pattern 83. Further, a number of conductor wires 76 connect anodes of the two diodes 64 belonging to the lower arm 71 with the wiring pattern 83.
FIG. 28 omits illustration of the conductor wires 75 as the upper arm 70 while omitting illustration of the conductor wires 76 as to the lower arm 71, in order to avoid complication.
Conductor wires 77 connect the wiring pattern 84 with gate electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 belonging to the upper arm 70. Similarly, conductor wires 77 connect the wiring pattern 85 with gate electrodes of the two IGBTs 63 belonging to the lower arm 71.
An external terminal CC supplied with a high power supply potential, an external terminal EE supplied with a low power supply potential, an external terminal OUT connected with a load and external terminals G1, G2, S1 and S2 connected with drive circuits are connected to the wiring patterns 81 to 85. FIG. 16 shows connection parts between the wiring patterns 81 to 85 and the external terminals CC, EE, OUT, G1, G2, S1 and S2 with hatching.
In the semiconductor device 150, as hereinabove described, the serially connected upper and lower arms 70 and 71 are interposed between the high power supply potential and the low power supply potential so that the two IGBTs 63 belonging to the upper arm 70 (and the lower arm 71) are turned on/off in response to a drive signal input in the external terminal G1 (and G2).
As shown in the example of the semiconductor device 150, a plurality of power switching elements are connected in parallel with each other in a power module having a large rated current of at least 100 A, for example, in order to share the large current. When unexpected short-circuiting is caused on a load, however, a short-circuit current of about five to 10 times the rated current flows in the power module. In the power module comprising a plurality of power switching elements, the potential of a control electrode (gate electrode in an IGBT) of each switching element may oscillate when such a short-circuit current flows. Such a tendency is recognized that oscillation readily takes place as the rated current of the power module is increased.
Moreover, even in the case when only one switching element is installed on each of the upper arm and lower arm, if the main electrode of a switching element has a plurality of bonding pads (a plurality of belt shape portions indicated in the IGBT 63 in FIG. 28) divided into respective sections, the same oscillation tends to occur in the event of a short-circuiting current flowing through it.
Such oscillation may influence normal operation of an applied apparatus utilizing the power module, or cause noise. If the switching element is an IGBT, further, influence on a gate insulator film is also supposed.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device capable of suppressing oscillation appearing on the potential of a control electrode of a switching element.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a substrate having a main surface, a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of switching elements arranged on the first wiring pattern so that first main electrodes thereof are electrically connected with each other, a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern, an external terminal connected to the second wiring pattern for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern and a conductor electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with each other without through the second wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the first aspect, the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements connected in parallel with each other are electrically connected with each other through the conductor not relaying the second wiring pattern, i.e., the conductor not fed with a main current, whereby the potentials of the second main electrodes are uniformized between the plurality of switching elements. Consequently, the potentials of control electrodes of the plurality of switching elements are inhibited from oscillation also when a load on the plurality of switching elements is short-circuited.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the conductor includes a third wiring pattern arranged on the main surface isolatedly from the second wiring pattern and a plurality of second conductor wires having first ends connected to the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the third wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the second aspect, electrical connection between the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements is readily implemented through the third wiring pattern and the second conductor wires. Further, no wire cutting may be performed on the switching elements in a step of arranging the second conductor wires, to require no means for preventing damage of the switching elements.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the second wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements, and the third wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements on the side opposite to the second wiring pattern through the plurality of switching elements.
In the semiconductor device according to the third aspect, the second and third wiring patterns are arranged on opposite sides of the plurality of switching elements and extend along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements, whereby the first and second conductor wires can be readily arranged without interfering with each other. Further, inductive coupling between the first and second conductor wires can be reduced thereby improving the effect of suppressing oscillation.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the third wiring pattern is adjacent to the plurality of switching elements without through the remaining wiring patterns interposed therebetween.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect, the third wiring pattern is adjacent to the plurality of switching elements without the remaining wiring patterns interposed therebetween, whereby the second conductive wires can be set short. Thus, the inductance of the conductor electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements is reduced, whereby the effect of uniformizing the potentials of the second main electrodes can be improved.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the third wiring pattern has a repetitive bent portion.
In the semiconductor device according to the fifth aspect, the third wiring pattern has the repetitive bent potion, whereby the inductance of the conductor electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements can be adjusted to a value optimum for suppressing oscillation.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the conductor includes a third conductor wire directly connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with each other.
In the semiconductor device according to the sixth aspect, the third conductor wire directly connects the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with each other, whereby steps of manufacturing the semiconductor device are simplified and the semiconductor device can be miniaturized.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the second wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements, the plurality of first conductor wires are arranged in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of arrangement, and the third conductor wire is arranged along the direction of arrangement.
In the semiconductor device according to the seventh aspect, the first and third conductor wires are arranged to be substantially orthogonal to each other so that inductive coupling therebetween is suppressed, thereby improving the effect of suppressing oscillation.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the third conductor wire is connected with the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements on portions farther from the second wiring pattern than the first ends of the plurality of first conductor wires.
In the semiconductor device according to the eighth aspect, the third conductor wire is connected to the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements on the portions farther from the second wiring pattern than the first ends of the plurality of first conductor wires, whereby inductive coupling between the first and third conductor wires is further suppressed thereby further improving the effect of suppressing oscillation. In addition, the first and second conductor wires can be readily arranged without interfering with each other.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a fourth wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of fourth conductor wires having first ends connected to control electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the fourth wiring pattern and a voltage clamping element having a first end connected to the third wiring pattern and a second end connected to the fourth wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the ninth aspect, the voltage clamping element is interposed between the control electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and the third wiring pattern. Even if the potentials of the control electrodes oscillate, therefore, amplitudes thereof are suppressed.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a substrate having a main surface, a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of switching elements arranged on the first wiring pattern so that first main electrodes thereof are electrically connected with each other, a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern, an external terminal connected to the second wiring pattern for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern and a voltage clamping element electrically connected between control electrodes and the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements.
In the semiconductor device according to the tenth aspect, the voltage clamping element is interposed between the control electrodes and the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements, thereby suppressing amplitudes of oscillation.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a substrate having a main surface, a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of switching elements arranged on the first wiring pattern so that first main electrodes thereof are electrically connected with each other, a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface to extend along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements, a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern, an external terminal connected to the second wiring pattern for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern, a plurality of diodes, provided in the same number as the plurality of switching elements, arranged on the first wiring pattern so that first electrodes thereof are electrically connected with each other and arranged between the plurality of switching elements and the second wiring pattern to be adjacent to the plurality of switching elements in one-to-one correspondence, a plurality of second conductor wires having first ends connected to second electrodes of the plurality of diodes and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern and a plurality of third conductor wires having first ends connected to the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements, intermediate potions connected to the second electrodes of at least part of the plurality of diodes and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern thereby electrically connecting all second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with each other without through the second wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the eleventh aspect, the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements are electrically connected with each other through the third conductor wires and the second electrodes of the diodes without through the second wiring pattern. Thus, the potentials of the second main electrodes are uniformized between the plurality of switching elements, whereby the potentials of the control electrodes are inhibited from oscillation also when a load is short-circuited. Further, the second ends of the third conductor wires are connected to the second wiring pattern, whereby no wire cutting may be performed on the switching elements or on the diodes in a step of arranging the third conductor wires. Therefore, no means is required for preventing damage of the switching elements and the diodes in manufacturing steps.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the second wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements, the second wiring pattern is formed with a slit extending along the direction of arrangement so as to leave a coupling portion on the side of a first end of the direction of arrangement while as to leave no coupling portion on the side of a second end, the second ends of the plurality of first conductor wires are connected to the second wiring pattern on a first portion closer to the plurality of switching elements than the slit, and the external terminal is connected to the second wiring pattern on the coupling portion on the side of the first end, while the semiconductor device further comprises another external terminal connected to the second wiring pattern on the side of the second end in a second portion farther from the plurality of switching elements than the slit for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the twelfth aspect, the second wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements and has the slit extending along the direction of arrangement so as to leave the coupling portion on the side of the first end of the direction of arrangement while as to leave no coupling portion on the side of the second end, the second ends of the plurality of first conductor wires are connected to the first portion, the external terminal is connected on the coupling portion on the side of the first end, and the other external terminal is connected to the side of the second end of the second portion. When employing the other external terminal as a terminal supplying a reference potential for the potentials of the control electrodes, therefore, a main current is inhibited from abrupt increase, due to a feedback action resulting from the inductance of the first portion. Consequently, the potentials of the control electrodes are more effectively inhibited from oscillation.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a substrate having a main surface, a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface, a plurality of switching elements arranged on the first wiring pattern so that first main electrodes thereof are connected with each other, a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface to extend along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements and formed with a slit extending along the direction of arrangement so as to leave a coupling portion on the side of a first end of the direction of arrangement while as to leave no coupling portion on the side of a second end, a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements and second ends connected to the second wiring pattern on a first portion closer to the plurality of switching elements than the slit, an external terminal connected to the second wring pattern on the coupling portion on the side of the first end for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern and another external terminal connected to the second wiring pattern on the side of the second end in a second portion farther from the plurality of switching elements than the slit for electrically connecting the second main electrodes of the plurality of switching elements with the exterior through the second wiring pattern.
In the semiconductor device according to the thirteenth aspect, the second wiring pattern extends along the direction of arrangement of the plurality of switching elements and has the slit extending along the direction of arrangement as to leave the coupling portion on the side of the first end of the direction of arrangement while as to leave no coupling portion on the side of the second end, the second ends of the plurality of first conductor wires are connected to the first portion, the external terminal is connected to the coupling portion on the side of the first end, and the other external terminal is connected to the side of the second end of the second portion. When employing the other external terminal as a terminal supplying a reference potential for the potentials of the control electrodes, therefore, a main current is inhibited from abrupt increase, due to a feedback action resulting from the inductance of the first portion. Consequently, the potentials of the control electrodes are more effectively inhibited from oscillation.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a fifth conductor wire having a first end connected to the first portion and a second end connected to the second portion.
The semiconductor device according to the fourteenth aspect comprises the fifth conductor connecting the first and second portions with each other, whereby the strength of the feedback action can be finely adjusted to be uniform among the individuals of the products by controlling the position for connecting the fifth conductor wire in the final stage of steps of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of switching elements is an insulated gate switching element.
In the semiconductor device according to the fifteenth aspect, the plurality of switching elements are inhibited from oscillation although each switching element is a readily oscillating insulated gate switching element, whereby the semiconductor device can be widely applied to apparatus controlling a large current through the advantage of the insulated gate switching element easy to control.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device is provided with: a substrate having a main surface; a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a switching element arranged on the first wiring pattern so that a first main electrode is electrically connected to the first wiring pattern with a second main electrode being provided with a plurality of bonding pads that are divided by control electrode wires; a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to the plurality of bonding pads with second ends being connected to the second wiring pattern; an external terminal, connected to the second wiring pattern, and configured to electrically connect the second main electrode of the switching element with the exterior through the second wiring pattern; a third wiring pattern arranged on the main surface in a manner so as to be isolated from the second wiring pattern; and not less than two conductor wires having first ends connected to not less than two bonding pads among the plurality of bonding pads, with second ends being connected to the third wiring pattern.
In the device according to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, not less than two bonding pads among the plurality of bonding pads divided into respective sections are electrically connected to each other through not less than two second conductor wires and a third wiring pattern that are conductors that do not pass through a second wiring pattern, that is, conductors through which no main current flows; therefore, electric potentials are uniformed among the plurality of bonding pads. Consequently, even when the load of the switching element causes short circuiting, it is possible to suppress the oscillation in the electric potential of the control electrode of a switching element.
In accordance with a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the semiconductor device of the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which: the switching element is divided into a plurality of unit switching elements, each unit having an identical construction, each of the plurality of unit switching elements has at least two of the plurality of bonding pads, and the first ends of the not less than two second conductor wires are connected to not less than two of the at least two bonding pads with respect to each of the plurality of unit switching elements.
In the device according to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the switching element is divided into a plurality of unit switching elements, each having an identical construction; therefore, it is possible to increase the current capacity while reducing the size of the unit switching element. Moreover, not less than two bonding pads among the plurality of bonding pads belonging to each unit switching element are connected to each other through not less than two second conductor wires and a third wiring pattern, and the same connection is made between the plurality of unit switching elements. For this reason, it is possible to effectively suppress the oscillation of each unit switching element while maintaining the current capacity high.
In accordance with an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the sixteenth or seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the first ends of the not less than two second conductor wires are connected to all the plurality of bonding pads.
In the device according to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, ends of the second conductor wires are connected to all the plurality of bonding pads; therefore, it is possible to further increase the suppressing effect for oscillation.
In accordance with a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which: the plurality of bonding pads are aligned along one direction, with the switching element being divided into a plurality of unit switching elements, each having an identical construction, and aligned along the one direction; each of the plurality of unit switching elements being provided with at least two of the plurality of bonding pads; and the first ends of the not less than two second conductor wires are connected to at least one bonding pad located at a position closest to adjacent another one unit switching element, with respect to each of the plurality of unit switching elements.
In the device according to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the bonding pads that are closest to each other between the adjacent unit switching elements are mutually connected electrically through not less than two second conductor wires and a third wiring pattern; therefore, it is possible to suppress the oscillation in each unit switching element. Moreover, since the third wiring pattern can be set to have narrow gaps, it is possible to miniaturize the device.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device is provided with: a substrate having a main surface; a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a switching element arranged on the first wiring pattern so that a first main electrode is electrically connected to the first wiring pattern with a second main electrode being provided with a plurality of bonding pads that are divided by control electrode wires; a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to the plurality of bonding pads with second ends being connected to the second wiring pattern; an external terminal, connected to the second wiring pattern, and configured to electrically connect the second main electrode of the switching element with the exterior through the second wiring pattern; and a second conductor wire connecting not less than two bonding pads to each other among the plurality of bonding pads.
In the device according to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, not less than two bonding pads among the plurality of bonding pads divided into respective sections are electrically connected to each other through second conductor wires that are conductors that do not pass through a second wiring pattern, that is, conductors through which no main current flows; therefore, electric potentials are uniformed among the plurality of bonding pads. Consequently, even when the load of the switching element causes short circuiting, it is possible to suppress the oscillation in the electric potential of the control electrode of a switching element.
In accordance with a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which: the switching element is divided into a plurality of unit switching elements, each unit having an identical construction; each of the plurality of unit switching elements has at least two of the plurality of bonding pads; and the second wire connects not less than two bonding pads of the at least two bonding pads to each other with respect to each of the plurality of unit switching elements, and connects respective bonding pads belonging to the plurality of unit switching elements to each other.
In the device according to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the switching element is divided into a plurality of unit switching elements, each having an identical construction; therefore, it is possible to increase the current capacity while reducing the size of the unit switching element. Moreover, not less than two bonding pads among the plurality of bonding pads belonging to each unit switching element are connected to each other through second conductor wires, and the same connection is made between the plurality of unit switching elements. For this reason, it is possible to effectively suppress the oscillation of each unit switching element while maintaining the current capacity high.
In accordance with a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twentieth aspect or twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which: the second conductor wire connects all the plurality of bonding pads to one after another.
In the device according to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, one end of the second conductor wire is connected to all the plurality of bonding pads; therefore, it is possible to further increase the suppressing effect for oscillation.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device is provided with: a substrate having a main surface; a first wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a switching element arranged on the first wiring pattern so that a first main electrode is electrically connected to the first wiring pattern with a second main electrode being provided with a plurality of bonding pads that are divided by control electrode wires; a second wiring pattern arranged on the main surface; a plurality of first conductor wires having first ends connected to the plurality of bonding pads with second ends being connected to the second wiring pattern, the plurality of first conductor wires having one-to-one correspondence to the plurality of bonding pads; and an external terminal, connected to the second wiring pattern, and configured to electrically connect the second main electrode of the switching element with the exterior through the second wiring pattern, and in this arrangement, the plurality of bonding pads and the second wiring pattern are connected to each other by using only the plurality of first conductor wires.
In the device according to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of bonding pads divided into respective sections is electrically connected to a second wiring pattern through only one of the plurality of first conductor wires. For this reason, even when the load of the switching element causes short circuiting, the magnitude of the main current flowing through the switching element is limited by the resistance of the plurality of the first conductor wires, thereby making it to suppress he oscillation in the electric potential of the control electrode.
In accordance with a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device is further provided with: a diode that is placed on the first wiring pattern so that a first electrode is electrically connected to the first main electrode of the switching element, the diode being placed between the switching element and the second wiring pattern, and in this arrangement, a mid portion of each of the plurality of first conductor wires is connected to a second electrode of the diode.
In the device according to the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, since the mid portion of each of the plurality of the first conductor wires is connected to the second electrode of the diode, it is not necessary to install a conductor wire for connecting the switching element and the diode in a separated manner. In other words, it is possible to reduce the number of conductor wires in the entire device, and consequently to reduce the number of production processes and the production costs.
In accordance with a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, which relates to any one of the sixteenth to eighteenth aspects of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the plurality of bonding pads are aligned along one direction, the second pattern is extended along the one direction, and the third wiring pattern is extended along the one direction on a side opposite to the second wiring pattern with the switching element interpolated in between.
In the device according to the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the second and third wiring patterns are placed on the sides opposite to each other with the switching element interpolated in between, and are extended along the aligning direction of the plurality of bonding pads; therefore, it is possible to assemble the first and second conductor wires without causing any interference against each other. Moreover, it is possible to reduce the inductive coupling between the first conductor wires and the second conductor wires, and consequently to improve the effect for suppressing the oscillation.
In accordance with a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the third wiring pattern is adjacent to the switching element without any wiring pattern interpolated in between.
In the device according to the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, the third wiring pattern is made adjacent to the switching element without having any wiring pattern interpolated in between; therefore, it is possible to shorten the second conductor wires. Thus, it is possible to reduce the inductance of conductors for electrically connecting the plurality of bonding pads, and consequently to improve the effect for uniforming electric potentials among the plurality of the bonding pads.
In accordance with a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, which relates to any one of the twentieth to twenty-second aspects of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the plurality of bonding pads are aligned along one direction, the second wiring pattern is extended along the one direction, the plurality of first conductor wires are placed in a direction virtually orthogonal to the one direction, and the second conductor wire is placed along the one direction.
In the device according to the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, since the first conductor wires and the second conductor wires are placed virtually orthogonal to each other, it is possible to reduce the inductive coupling between them, and consequently to improve the effect for suppressing the oscillation.
In accordance with a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the second conductor wire is connected to the second main electrode of the switching element at a portion farther from the second wiring pattern than the first ends of the plurality of first conductor wires.
In the device according to the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the third conductor wire is connected to the second main electrode of the switching element at a portion farther from the second wiring pattern than the first ends of the plurality of first conductor wires; therefore, it is possible to further reduce the inductive coupling between the first conductor wires and the second conductor wire, and consequently to further improve the effects for suppressing the oscillation. Moreover, it is possible to easily assemble the first conductor wires and the second conductor wire without causing any interference against each other.
In accordance with a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, which relates to the twenty-third or twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which: the plurality of bonding pads are aligned along one direction, and the second wiring pattern is extended along the one direction.
In the device according to the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, since the second wiring pattern is extended along the aligning direction of the plurality of the bonding pads, it is possible to easily assemble the plurality of first conductor wires without causing any interference against each other.
In accordance with a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, which relates to any one of the sixteenth to twenty-ninth aspects of the present invention the semiconductor device has an arrangement in which the switching element is a switching element of an insulation gate type.
In the device according to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, although the switching element is provided as an insulated gate switching element, which is inherently susceptible to oscillation, it is possible to suppress the oscillation; therefore, taking advantage of the feature of the insulated gate switching element that it is easily controlled, it becomes possible to widely apply the device to various apparatuses that need to control a great current.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.